


The Life of a Queen

by LilMissKitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissKitty/pseuds/LilMissKitty
Summary: Jasmine Ellenwood just caught her Fiance' cheating on her with her little sister. Her life may or may not have just ended.





	The Life of a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of errors, sorry not sorry. I did the best that I could. If you have any suggestions that would be nice. I'll post as often as I can, I'd rather not have the story feeling rushed though. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

“Queen, are you listening to me?” I was staring out of my best friend’s antique shop across the street at The Melted Donut where I was witnessing the catastrophe of my life. I had been watching Kenya’s store for the last two weeks while she was out of the country handling business for me under my alias name Eve Underwood. Kenya was an undercover me, no one knew that I was really Eve Underwood, most knew me by my legal name Jasmine Ellenwood, but when people thought about the gorgeous Eve Underwood the first person they pictured was Kenya. No one but my brother knew that I had an alias name and that Kenya used that name for when I did business, I put the work in, made sure she knew what to do when going to business meetings, put everything together from which hotel she stayed in, to contracts, what she would offer our competitors what she would take and leave to what she would say through live interviews. I know it seems crazy that we both were living lives through a false name but I had to stay safe from my past and she and my brother knew the life I lived were for safety reasons.  


“No, I’m not, I’ll call you back and hopefully when I do I won’t be in jail.” I hung up and was already locking up her door and walking across the street before she could protest. My eyes stayed glued to the horrific scene across the street at my favorite bakery, a place that held so many wonderful memories which was quickly turning into a place I would forever dread. It was the middle of June where the heat was hot and the air was dry and just stepping outside made me sweat and wish I had bought a change of clothes. At that moment though, I was anything but hot, my blood felt frozen with ice as I felt my heart start to freeze and my pulse start to quicken, at that time nothing mattered. It didn’t matter that I was walking in the middle of a busy street in downtown Atlanta, it didn’t matter that all the cars blew their horns and all the owners cursed me out. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket the only source that what I was about to walk into was reality. I opened the doors and stared at the couple in the corner in their own worlds locked in a passionate embrace, hugging and kissing, I took a deep breath not even realizing that I was holding my breath and walked over to the table in the back where I looked into the face of a younger me kissing my fiancé. Before the couple realized what was happening I grabbed my little sister by the hair and smacked her with as much force as I could and punch my fiancé Darius in the face with just as much force if not more.  


“Are you out of your fucking minds?!” I screamed seeing nothing but red and the terrified guilty look on both of their faces, “This is my little sister you’re cheating on me with.”  


“It isn’t what it looks like Qu-“I turned my head at my little sister glaring as if she were a bug that should have never been created.  


“Oh, it isn’t? So you’re telling me that I didn’t just witness you mouth fucking my fiancé in the middle of a public place across the street from where my best fucking friend works, have you guys lost your mind? You know what don’t answer that because obviously you have. Only two bold motherfuckers would do some shit like this and not think about getting caught. Fuck the both of you, both of you are dead to me.” I turned to walk out to see an almost empty bakery relieved that there was only one other person in there at the time. 

“What the fuck are you looking at?” I yelled at the guy sitting by himself eating my favorite piece of cake.  


“Que-” I spun around and silenced my sister before she could finish calling me by my nickname. 

“Don’t you dare call me by that name, you are no longer a person I consider a friend or family and only the privileged can call me that.” I was walking out of the store and took the customers half eaten cake out of his surprised hands, hearing nothing but the heart wrecking cries of my little sister. I ran to Ancestral Antiques unlocking and locking the door seeing nothing and holding back tears that I knew I would never shed.


End file.
